


Butterfly

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the season 2 finale, Will tries to survive what he has become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly

It was over. Will was lying bleeding in Hannibal’s floor with Abigail dead beside him.  
Jack was in the pantry, and Alana outside..all bleeding out because of his phone call to Hannibal. He had hoped Hannibal would run away.  
He should have known better.  
Hannibal had to say goodbye first, and deliver his own brand of cruel mercy.  
He took Abigail away, with her the life he and Will could have had.  
The blood looked black in the dim light.  
*

Will was in a hospital bed when he woke up.  
Alana and Jack would live.  
He gave Hannibal a warning with that phone call, and nearly died for his trouble.  
But if Hannibal had truly wanted him dead, he would be wouldn’t he?  
Hannibal had held him tenderly, stroked his hair lovingly and stabbed him in the gut.  
That was his version of love.  
He had acted like a lover spurned, like Medea he had killed their child to punish Will.  
Will still had feelings for Hannibal, complex and intense feelings.  
He would have run away with him, to live without his dogs and Alana.  
He would have gone wherever Hannibal had wanted to go, killed whomever he wanted dead.

*  
There was a letter for him when he woke up the next day.  
He tore the seal and read it.  
“Will,” said the unmistakable handwriting.  
“You are alive, since I would have you that way.  
We will meet again, and you will forgive me as I have forgiven you.  
The teacup will come together, and time will reverse.  
There will always be a place in my memory palace that houses your likeness.  
You are a caterpillar trying to become a butterfly.  
I have helped you on your way there.  
Now you must be born.  
Our friendship is not over.  
We are looking at the same stars.  
Hannibal.”

Will read it in silence. All that blood, and now there was a hope for them. The knowledge weighted him down hard.  
The imago of Hannibal in this mind was flawed, but strong.  
His anger had subsided, and he had to learn to live again.  
If he could.


End file.
